


Berceuse

by WaltzQueen



Series: Good times with Hellfire [2]
Category: Squee (Comics)
Genre: Blasphemy, Drabble, What am I doing, i should be asleep, its three am, tiny ship for tiny fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepito whispers arcane secrets into Todd's ears as he sleeps and maybe falls in love<br/>: an origin story( almost )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berceuse

Technically, Pepito didn't need to sleep. He hadn't required sleep since he had hit thirteen years old and was very pleased by that fact. The powers of hell kept him going, like a ridiculously trendy and stylish coal furnace running on max forever. The constant energy poured out of him in waves of heat and malevolence. Which wasn't to say that Pepito couldn't sleep. Even the Antichrist occasionally needed to reset his emotional state by sleeping and waking up, however rarely it happened. 

 

Pepito had enjoyed spending weekends sleeping in through noon, the perfect picture of sloth. Every deep breath in was a rumble like a storm on the horizon and each exhale was laden with whispers, the next always more insidious than the last. Todd had always had trouble sleeping during sleep overs when Pepito fell asleep first. Pepito would wake well rested and ready to incinerate the day while Todd's bloodshot eyes were staring into nothing for the seventh consecutive hour. 

 

Really Todd had trouble falling asleep at all when they were kids. Pepito had watched toss and turn in his bed when he thought himself alone. Todd would clutch his face and whimper oh so softly. Occasionally he would remove himself from his home entirely and sleep outside on the sidewalk or the roof. Worse yet, Todd would very rarely go completely still in his bed and Pepito would be blasted in the face by the sweet, spicy smell of fear as he looked through Todd's window late at night. Todd's sleep only became worse as he reached adolescence. The delicious distress in the air beckoned him more often than not from miles away. Resisting the call only became more difficult once he decided to forgo sleep almost completely. More than once he had been unable to resist the urge to go to Todd's side as he dreamed and feed off of the intense terror rolling off of his best friend like blood off a blade.

 

Sometimes Todd had pleasant dreams, soft fluffy things that earned their distinction from nightmares by making him so happy and rested it was almost as though he were someone else. As delicious as horror and suffering was, Pepito much preferred his friend's warm, cozy smile to his nearly sub-vocal whimpers. 

 

Todd could no more tell you of the grand design of the outer cosmos than Pepito could tell you how it happened, but a change occurred. One night at the age of fifteen, Pepito Diablo, The Antichrist and omen of all that was evil in this world, watched his best friend's dream twisting into another nightmare, reached his hand out to brush Todd's sweaty face, and began to speak. In the dead of night Pepito told Todd how the universe came to be. He spoke of heaven and hell and those things which were greater and yet lesser than them both. Endlessly he whispered in Todd's helpless, terrified ears. Pepito spoke in every language on earth and those not of earth and he spoke no language at all, just pure feelings and ideas without the use of sound to convey them.His voice was that of legion or a buzzing of flies over a corpse as he gifted his sleeping companion with the arcane secrets which he could not yet understand.

 

On that night at the age of thirteen and three-quarters, Todd Casil relaxed, sighed softly and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> It's crazy o clock in the mornimg and here i am writing this instead of sleeping. Go ahead and read it if you want to. and tell me what you liked if you liked anything. This is unbetad and un-everything else. See any mistakes? point them out to me if you would be so kind.


End file.
